gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
YTV Family
YTV Family is a Canadian English-language Category B specialty channel that is owned by Corus Entertainment. Programs aired on the channel consist of programming aired on YTV and programs aired on the U.S. cable network Nickelodeon Family. History TBA. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by YTV Family YTV Family currently airs programming from Nickelodeon Family and its sister networks Nicktoons Family and Cartoon Network XD. Most of the channel's CanCon is derived from sister network Teletoon, though the channel produces some original series and airs programming from YTV. Programming blocks Note: None of the blocks have their own screen bugs, and instead use YTV Family's regular screen bug. *''YTV@Nite Family'' (2016): Modeled after Nick@Nite Family on Nickelodeon Family, the block aired various mature anime programs. On Christmas Day 2016, the block was replaced with Disney XD on YTV Family. *''Disney XD on YTV Family'' (2016 - 2017): An overnight block of various programs from the American Disney XD network, including programs that have been taken off Disney XD's schedule. The block replaced YTV@Nite Family in December 2016. *''Toonami'' (2017 - present): Named after the American television block of the same name, Toonami broadcasts various action programs, mainly anime series. The block only airs on weekends. *''Cartoon Network XD on YTV Family'' (2017 - present): An overnight block featuring original series from Cartoon Network XD, mixed in with shows from Disney XD. A separate unnamed block airing reruns of Shuriken and Pleats and Chloe also exists. *''Spot the Jewelpet'' (July 5th-6th, 2017): A 12-hour marathon of Kill la Kill with Jewelpets hidden within the marathon, starting at 8PM EST and ending 8AM EST. The OVA of Kill la Kill is not shown during the marathon. Content warnings are shown before and during the block, and episodes before and after the watershed are edited for content. *''YTV Family Fridays'' (starting August 4th, 2017): A three-hour block featuring series from Cartoon Network, mainly Cartoon Cartoons. The block is hosted by various characters, mainly from Cartoon Cartoons. Mobile app On June 27th, 2017, Corus Entertainment launched an app for streaming YTV Family original series and acquired programming such as Lloyd in Space, One Piece, Transformers: Animated, and Chloe. A separate mobile app for Toonami Canada was launched on the same day. As of July 2017, series featured within the app include Wayside, One Piece, My Life Me, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Chloe, Ben 10, and Jewelpet. Schedule Main article: YTV Family/Schedule Suggestions Main article: YTV Family/Suggestions YTV Alternative Productions Main article: YTV Alternative Productions Gallery Screen bugs YTV Family KND.png|July 2016 airing of Codename: Kids Next Door YTV Family Ned's Newt.png|during Ned's Newt YTV Family Powerpuff Girls Z.png|July 2016 airing of Powerpuff Girls Z YTV Family Wayside.png|during Wayside YTVFamilyHDKillLaKill.png|HD feed during Kill la Kill YTVFamilyHDDeadmanWonderland.png|HD feed during Deadman Wonderland YTV_Family_My_Life_Me.png|during My Life Me Promos YTV Family Star vs. the Forces of Evil promo.jpg|Promo for Star vs. the Forces of Evil Logo variants YTV_Family_pink_variant_fixed.png|YTV Family logo variation during the Spot the Jewelpet marathon, as well as airings of Jewelpet, Braceface, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, and My Life Me